US 2005/0174064 A1 discloses an organic light emitting diode apparatus having an improved fault tolerance. To achieve this, a passive current-limiting component is connected serially to an electroluminescent diode, such that the likelihood of a dark organic light emitting diode line defect in a display is reduced. This is a passive solution.